


Flip

by EmptySighs



Category: EXO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySighs/pseuds/EmptySighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan could see everything; but what he had seen wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip

Luhan neither intended to talk to anyone nor let his presence be known. He was getting by just fine on his own, marveling at the beauty of the palace, the forest, the sky --he can see everything; it was enough. 

But everything that Luhan believed in suddenly crashed against the grass walls of the labyrinth that time he lost his way through it.

Nothing could beat the sight unfolding before Luhan's eyes --it was the most beautiful one he had ever seen so far. A creature in white robes, flowing freely against soft, pure looking layer that Luhan wanted to lay his fingers on. No. He wouldn't do that --but he found himself being dragged by his legs toward the dazzling sight. 

The closer Luhan gets, the more he sees how white and fine the strands of hair falls down the waist of the creature.

Sensing Luhan's presence, it turned its head to where Luhan was. A pair of blue orbs that seemed to contain the deepest ocean stun him. Its lips curled upwards along with the crinkling of its eyes, the oceans turned to vast galaxies, and Luhan found himself lost in millions of stars pouring out of his chest.

Luhan finally broke.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Luhan started as he resumed closing the distance between them, carefully.

He halted again for the chimes like laugh of the creature sounded nothing like what the Earth Luhan had known could present.

"I, too, have never seen you here before. I might be a little lost, I am afraid." The creature didn't look a bit worried, it had the smile on its lips, still. "I am Minseok."

"I-- I'm Luhan."

They were at least five feet apart now, and Luhan wondered how he was still able to breathe.

 

"Ah. Luhan." The creature bent down and bowed his head."We'll see each other quite often from here."

It disregarded the space setting them apart, the words stuck at the tip of Luhan's tongue as the creature peered up to him. "You'll know more about me soon."

 

Luhan could see everything; but what he had seen wasn't enough. Luhan had the time in his hands.

He knew when to stop, he knew where to start. 

And Luhan couldn't wait for soon, and so he flipped the page to another chapter.

-  
comments and kudos  
are always appreciated


End file.
